The Secret End
by Dan the paper guy
Summary: Batman has found out about a secret meeting, and decides to investigate further, even at the risk of his life... First story Guys!


Batman, or Bruce Wayne, stood in the shadow of a building whilst listening to a conversation below him. The two men armed with guns were talking about a meeting of the main bosses of crime and terror. Apparently, the meeting was to be held in the Steel Mill that the Joker had taken over. Having heard enough to gather what was going to happen, Batman threw a smoke pellet and dove down, snatching both their heads and crashing them together.

He shot his Batclaw into the air and caught the side of a building. He was in the Industrial District of Arkham City, a new prison the size of a small town. The prison had been established since the events of the Arkham Asylum takeover, where the Joker had taken the whole Asylum over. He made it to the Steel Mill, and as precaution, put some explosive gel on key locations around the building. He did not want anyone to escape.

He made his way through a grate into the air conditioning tunnels that link up the building, and tried to make his way to the main room. Once he came upon the right grate, he sat calmly and recalled the night in general. He waited for about thirty minutes, and then he started to hear voices. He started up his recorder in his cowl so that he could use the information as evidence against them in court. He saw the people march in and was surprised with the turnout. He saw the lumbering giant Bane, the psychopathic Joker, and Gotham's former shining star himself, Two-Face.

The conversation started with Bane saying, "Why should we not go after the murciélago? We need to flush him out of here!"

"Because it wouldn't be fair! What you don't get is that what comes around goes around, and Batman has been fighting us for a while now." Said Two-Face.

As soon as he heard this, Batman had felt his body start to shake. Not with fear, no, but of the disease coursing through his veins, gnawing away at his very life. He had taken some of Ra's Al-Ghul's blood in order to keep him alive for a couple of hours, but they seemed to be having some consequences, so that now Batman had wished he could just die. Unbeknownst to him, he uttered this last statement and saw the three men surrounding the grate. Seeing no other way out, he bashed open the grate, pushed aside Two-Face, and ran to the centre of the room.

There he gave it his all, trying vainly to stop the three of them the best he could. He saw Two-Face shoot at him, but missing, and ran towards him to take his guns away. He managed to take them throw them away, but felt someone pick him up. It was Bane! Batman shot the Batclaw towards the ceiling right as Bane was about to break his back, and threw a Batarang towards him. Forgetting about his own safety, Batman threw himself onto Bane, severing the tubes that feed him his super-steroids, while running him towards the rest of the group. He saw Two-Face fall on the ground, uncaring as to whether or not he had died.

Batman had been thrown off of Bane onto the ground, hearing his body landing with a sickening crack, and couldn't move. He watched as the Joker walked past Bane's body, and saw him reach into his pocket. He pulled out a gun and casually shot Bane in the skull. Not believing what he saw, he reached towards his utility belt for the trigger to the bombs on the building. Joker had seen this and walked over, he too breathing his last breaths from the disease he gave to Batman. He took one look at Batman, then said, "You know, I could have been good. Hell, I could have been your best friend, but no. These people around us just don't understand what we are Bats, how we are just freaks. And I'm glad it's all over, now I have a chance to show them who the real freaks are." And with that, Joker collapsed onto the ground, coughing up blood on Batman. He died, just as he lived, with a smile on his face. Batman had reached for his belt, and pulled the trigger, and heard the building fall on top of him. Everything felt like slow motion as he thought of his loved ones he just saved, and felt a tear run down his face. Right before the ceiling fell on his face, he saw a brilliant light, and thought he saw his parents.


End file.
